


Mountie at the Movies

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-11
Updated: 1999-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Kowalski see a movie.





	Mountie at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Disclaimers - I don't own any of them, more's the pity. This is rated  
R for an implied m/m relationship.

Notes - Yes, I saw the movie. This story is dedicated to Oshun Anat,  
who first introduced me to slash, and to Obsidian Rogue, who first introduced  
me to Due South. I would really appreciate feedback at

******************  
Mountie at the Movies  
by Soul Spinner  
******************

"Ahem . . . So Fraser, wha' did ya think?"

"It was an atrocious film that made a mockery of Canada, Native American  
Indian customs and beliefs, and the proud traditions of the Royal Canadian  
Mounted Police." 

"Ah, c'mon, Benton-buddy. Tell me how ya really feel."

Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP, stared at his companion in some consternation.  
Was Ray implying that he was lying? Then Fraser saw the smirk on the  
other man's face and he knew he was being teased. Well,' Fraser thought,  
two can play at that game.' 

"Although . . . It had some redeeming qualities," he replied.

Ray Kowalski of the Chicago P.D., Fraser's friend, partner, and lover  
snorted. "Such as?" 

"The man who played Dudley Do-Right was very handsome. I wouldn't mind  
riding him - I mean behind him. On a horse of course."

Fraser kept a completely bland expression on his face. It was hard to  
do with the look of complete astonishment on Ray's face. Then he saw  
understanding dawn in his lover's eyes. Ray picked his jaw up off the  
floor and started playing in earnest.

"A horse. Of course. I wouldn't mind being in the middle of two Fraser's."  
Ray licked his lips and closed his eyes. He swayed to a rhythm only  
he could hear, running his hands down the sinewy muscles of his chest.

Fraser's throat was suddenly dry. He knew he shouldn't have tried to  
tease the master tease. He had to swallow twice to get any words to  
come out. "Two Fraser's?" 

"You didn't know?" Ray opened his eyes and danced closer to Benton, the  
streetlights outside the movie theater highlighting only half of his  
face, making him look just slightly sinister - and extremely sexy. "The  
actor who played Dudley is named Brendan Fraser. He's also from Canada.  
A distant cousin perhaps?"

"Oh, my. Not that I know of," Benton said, loosening his collar. The  
Chicago night was getting very hot . . . "Ah - does that mean that I  
will have to put up with all sorts of joshing from the guys at the precinct."

"Most likely. Especially from Dewey. The Duck Brothers are still on  
their comedy club kick." 

"Oh, dear," Fraser sighed. His eyes lit up and he looked at Ray with  
predatory anticipation. "You'll console me, won't you?"

"Get in the car!"

Ray broke every traffic law there was to get them to his apartment.   
And Fraser didn't say a word. 

*******  
The End  
*******


End file.
